1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dusters are conventionally known as cleaning tools to remove dust or dirt stuck to furniture such as wardrobes, electric appliances such as personal computers and lights, walls inside buildings, thresholds, head jamb (kamoi), and the like. However, dusters are simply used to beat dirt or the like out of matter to be cleaned and thus are insufficient to wipe dirt or the like therefrom.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-245670 is referred, which proposes that a long fiber filament is intermittently jointed onto the surface of a substrate sheet in its fiber flow direction, the long fiber filament is cut at its joint portions, and many different brushes are formed on at least one surface of the substrate sheet to produce a cleaning sheet, so that dirt or the like is wiped from matter to be cleaned by use of the cleaning sheet.
However, according to the cleaning sheet of JP-A-2000-245670, a brush portion is formed by cutting of a long fiber filament spread on an unwoven cloth. For this reason, the fiber crinkles during its cutting and also the length of the fiber constituting the brush portion naturally has a limit. Dirt twined and taken out by the fiber is limited to comparatively small sizes and it is difficult to twine and take off relatively large dirt particles by means of fiber of the brush portion. Additionally, when cleaning is carried out using such a cleaning sheet, usually the cleaning sheet is moved while making contact with the face to be cleaned of a material to be cleaned. Therefore, dirt rarely contacts the central portion of the cleaning sheet, thereby posing a problem in that it is impossible for the central portion of a cleaning sheet to also have a function of wiping dirt off to thoroughly use the entire face of the cleaning sheet.